


Champion

by LaughingThalia



Series: M A N I A [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Fear, Fear gas, Song Lyrics, Songfic, fear toxin, scarecrow gas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: His parents falling to their deaths over and overand over and overand over again.Best read on a computer because of formatting.





	Champion

Dick Grayson, Nightwing  
Champion

 **Champion, champion**  
**I'm calling you from the future**  
**To let you know we made mistakes**  
**And there's a fog from the past  
**That's giving me, giving me such a headache** **

Fear gas. It was fear gas.  
Nightwing scrambled for his scarecrow anti-toxin,  
Don't panic.  
He shoved the needled into his neck and jogged a bit to get it flowing through his system.  
It was supposed to work quick,  
nothing was happening.  
The unwavering panic that flooded his body made him realise that it wasn't working.  
He needed to do something but he could barely think straight yet alone think up a plan.

 **And I'm back with a madness**  
**I'm a champion of the people who don't believe in champions**  
**I got nothing but dreams inside**  
**I got nothing but dreams**  
**I'm just young enough to still believe, still believe**  
**But young enough not to know what to believe in  
**Young enough not to know what to believe in, yeah** **

 His parents      f

  

                                a

 

                                        l

 

                                                l

 

                                                       i

 

                                                              n

 

                                                                      g

                                                                                                                   to their deaths

over and over 

                     and over and over

and over and over        

                     and over and over

and over and over        

and over again.

 

It was enough to make him want to scream.  
He couldn't though, people were around,  
_bad_ people,  
if he screamed they'd find him.  
He needed to wait for Batman, for Batman or Batgirl or Red Robin.  
They'd realise something was wrong and come find him.

 **If I can live through this**  
**If I can live through this**  
**If I can live through this  
**I can do anything** **

_But what if they didn't?_

 **If I can live through this**  
**If I can live through this**  
**If I can live through this**  
**I can do anything**  
**Champion, champion  
**Champion, champion** **

_'Come on Dick!'_ he thought to himself _'You've done this 100 times before,_  
fear gas is nothing'.  
But it didn't feel like nothing when his dead brother was laughing in his face like the Joker  
and his mother was falling in a loop, reaching out her hand to grab his, saying his name for the last time, the last words she would ever say,  
it didn't feel like nothing as he watched over and over

 

 

and

over and over

and

over and over

and

over and over

and

V

O         E

R

again

as his parents splattered on the ground, the audible gasp form the crowd,  
the blood,

there was so much blood,

too much blood,  
it was everywhere  
he was breathing it in; it seeped into his pores; it perpetrated his thoughts.

B      O    

    L       O 

                D  

 

**I** **got rage every day, on the inside  
** **The only thing I do is sit around and kill time**  
 **I'm trying to blow out the party light, I'm trying to blow out the light**

****I'm just young enough to still believe, still believe  
But young enough not to know what to believe in  
Young enough not to know what to believe** **

 

Suddenly he was tossed back to his early days in the manor with Bruce.  
Although 'with Bruce' was an exaggeration.  
Bruce was hardly there.  
It was mainly with Alfred.  
And he had been so- so _angry_  
Angry that his parents had been murdered,  
Angry at their murderer  
Angry that the murderer hadn't been caught  
Angry that he couldn't catch them when they fell  
Angry that they left him  
Angry that Bruce left him.

He hadn't known he was Batman at the time.  
He hadn't know the reason Bruce was never there was because he was spending every waking hour searching for Tony Zucco.

Just thinking about that man while he was high on fear gas made Nightwing tremble.

**If I can live through this**  
**If I can live through this**  
**If I can live through this**  
**I can do anything** **If I can live through this**  
**If I can live through this**  
**If I can live through this  
**I can do anything** **

That reminded him, he was on fear gas  
none of this was real and Batman would come get him soon.  
But still the ever persisted _What if he doesn't_ niggled at his thoughts.  
Batman always put the mission first, always. What if he was too busy to come and save him?  
What if he was sick of having to save him?  
What if he thought he was too incompetent to keep around.  
He had Red Robin now, and Batgirl and even a new Robin, he didn't need Nightwing.  
_'He doesn't need me.'_

**Champion, champion**  
**I can do anything**  
**Champion, champion**  
**And I can do anything**  
**Champion, champion**  
**And I can do anything**  
**Champion, champion  
**I can do anything** **

 

“Nightwing!”

 He opened his eyes only to realise he had curled up into the foetus position, his eyes clenched shut and his hands over his ears.

“Nightwing! Talk to me!” 

Too loud, this guy yelling in his face was way too loud and Nightwing didn't like it. He groaned and rolled away from the voice.

“Nightwing I need you to look at me so I know you're okay.”

Nightwing ignored the voice. Although it sounded familiar.  
And then the voice grew a hand and tried to turn him around, away from the wall.  
He'd been holding it in that whole time but when the unidentified voice touched him Nightwing lost it.  
He screamed bloody murder, “GET OFF ME!” he swung wildly and erratically and whoever he was attacking dodged every attack with ease.

He grabbed Nightwing's wrists “It's me, Batman.”

Nightwing stopped then. Batman?  
Batman had come for him?  
So he didn't think he was too weak, or a waste of time.  
“Batman?” He whispered.

“Yeah, it's Batman.”

 

“Dad?” Nightwing looked through the haze and into the eye holes of a bat cowl.

 

“Yeah, it's dad.” He helped him up “Let's get you home.”


End file.
